A Vampire's Kiss
by Tears Of A Broken Soul
Summary: He couldn't think properly, he felt his heart stop suddenly, being thrown into the pit of darkness which waited from him. His body jerked on last time....Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Caught

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru is a newly made vampire. His soul doesn't belong to him anymore. But when his maker suddenly disappears, he is left alone to discover what his new powers are. When he sets out to find what he doesn't understand yet, yet he is the only vampire that can understand love. He finds all that his is searching for, plus love. But when the vampiric world is turned upside down, how will he respond to being a tool of the war against the human race. Will he fight to save the one he loves? Or follow the ways of old and run to the shadows to hide?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. If I did do you think I would be writing this? Anyway please don't sue me.

**A/N: **This is my second fanfiction. The story will be for the most part OOC (out of character). The one I have started will be finished soon, I'm just having a writers block with that one. This one should turn out interesting, so I hope you enjoy.

**Beta-Reader:** inmyskirt/Kat

**A Vampire's Kiss**

**By: Tears Of A Broken Soul**

**Chapter One**

**Caught**

He had walked out of his apartment, exhausted from working all day, knowing he should use this time to cool down. He walked down the stairs to the small silver mailbox, but of course it had nothing in it. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, and he decided to take a walk not really knowing which way he was going. He noticed that the sun was going down, and a gentle breeze came and he lifted his head to enjoy the cool feeling. Getting lost in his thoughts, he allowed his feet to carry him anywhere.

As he slowly came back to himself, and he discovered that he was in a park. He climbed the closest tree and sat on one of the sturdier branches. As he started relaxing with the breeze blowing around his ear lengthed silver hair, his thoughts started to drift again. Suddenly a mental force pushed its way into his mind. He was unable to move or think, and panic started to take over, wondering what was happening. His hands wrapped around his neck and the choking began.

Blackness covered his vision; he felt the chilling breath at the nape of his neck. A deep chuckle reached his ears, almost as if it was his own. He tried to breathe but he found he couldn't do so properly. It was as if his air pipes were closing up. He started to loose strength and began to cough up blood. It was too dark to be normal blood, but he couldn't see that. A soft melody sounded throughout the darkness.

He looked down to see someone and he jumped to the ground next to this silhouette. "Who are you?" he asked. For awhile he didn't get an answer and the melody came to an abrupt end, and he quickly turned to leave.

"I am you," the voice answered. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at the beholder of the voice. The person, if that was what it was, started to walk towards him in a slow manner.

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a panicked voice, but it answered the same way as before. He started to run towards the entrance of the park, but it was still following him in the same slow way. As he began to turn the corner something caught him but the arm. _What the hell,_ he screamed internally.

Again he felt the same presence of the other in his mind. His stopped moving mid-foot through his step. The foot was lowered and turned back towards the creature. "Please," he tried to say, but his words became slurred. The thing chuckled yet again. Sesshoumaru could have sworn he heard that somewhere before.

"Are you ready?" the creature asked in a shrill voice. He tried to shake his head, or say no, but he still couldn't move.

At that moment, he felt pain on the side of his neck. He could hear the pounding of his heart throughout his body, the blood rushing from everywhere at once. The creature, still latched onto his neck, and slowly lowered him to the ground. Then Sesshoumaru found he was back in control of his own mind and body. The creature chuckled once again, "I have finally caught you!"


	2. Chapter 2: Forsaken

**A/N**: Here is the second chapter of this story. I have left alot of holes open on purpose, you'll find out more later on. I want to thank my two friends for their help, Ashleigh and AGreatPenName, you both helped me alot to start this new chapter. Now, one more thing I would like to know what you guys think, would you want Kagome with him or Kagura or I might have someone made up. I already have an idea who it will be, but I just would like to know what you would think on it. And one more thing, school will be starting very very soon, so It might take me longer to post. Anyway enjoy.

**A Vampire's Kiss**

**Forsaken**

Sesshoumaru sat there, the strong wind blowing over him, tossing his short silver hair around. The path that interwined ahead of him, the yellow, orange, red leaves falling where ever they may, was silently calling him to follow. He tried to stand, the temptations wanting him to come along. To fall into the trap it had set, but he couldn't get up. The bottom half of Sesshoumaru's body was like it was guled magically to the cold ground. Panic started to overtake his body once more, the fear making him sweat all over. Then he saw the fires. Burning down everything, and he looked up to see a woman. Her long raven hair flinging everywhere as the fire engulfed her. The screams echoing in every corner, her voice almost like one of a young banshees. The fire was still burning...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up, all of his limbs numb. He stated to come back to feeling, in a way returning to his own body. He tried to move his head, to see around, but his head and neck were locked up from moving. Sesshoumaru tried to move his hand toward his neck. But it was no good either, it seemed like something was holding down everything. He tried to finally open his eyes, but all that was around him was darkness.

He could do nothing eles but to try seaching his memory, to maybe hope that he could remember what had happened but something had pushed into his mind. The pain was unbearable, he tried to scream but no sound came out. He felt blood all around him, the thrist making him mad. The pain began to throb with every less heart beat. His body slightly going into seziers with every breath he tried to take from his lungs. Everything in his body starting to die away.

He couldn't think properly, he felt his heart stop suddenly, being thrown into the pit of darkness which waited from him. His body jerked on last time and then stopped. He felt hot luguid touch his lips. He couldn't open his mouth, so it had slid down his upturned face, before his lip were parted for him. He heard the soft voice near his ear once again.

"Sesshoumaru, wake" the creature ordered gentley. He wanted to say 'I can't' but he still not able to move.

The fulids that had slid down into his mouth had started to wake him once more. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the darkness. "Sesshoumaru, Wake. NOW" It ordered once again. The creature put it's wrist to his mouth. "Bite it Sesshoumaru. Bite it or die slowly." He bit it, forcefully taking the blood which richly poured from the maker to the young. He forced the creature down, wanting more. The thrist taking over his body. He tried to drink everylast drop the creature could give, but before he could, he pain was back, pushing into his head.

The creature began to chuckle. "That is enough, Sesshoumaru." But he wouldn't hear a word of it. He once again tried to leech on to his maker, forcefully pushing him to the ground once again. " I said, THAT IS ENOUGH" the creature screamed. He stopped himself, the creature started to talk to himself as he brushed himself off the ground.

"Sesshoumaru. I am leaving, I will not see you again." it started to walk away. "Wait" He yelled. The creature stopped. "Who are you? What are you?" he asked. "I am you" it repiled, and then it disappered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru got up, staggering towards the direction the creature had gone minutes before. He kept following the path until he ran into a small gate. The gate had a small white sign on it. The black letters on it had read '_Roseland Momorial Cemetery'_


	3. Chapter 3: Someone New

**A/N**: Thank you again for your awsome reviews, I will again like to think my friends on this chapter once again. It really means alot to me that you guys acully like this story. I didn't think it would turn out very good. Thanks. I am still trying to decied what I will do in the later chapters, so if it takes forever for me to get these posted, I am very sorry. I will be posting the new chapter for 'His Fallen Angel' very soon. Again, Thanks and Enjoy.

**A Vampire's Kiss**

**Someone New**

He stared at the sign of the cemetary gates. Wondering why he was led here of all places. He looked around the gate seaching for the lach to open them. He saw where to open it and reached out to touch when, he got a flashback of the young women screaming. Screaming over and over in his head. He tired to think of something eles, but it would not go away. He quickly pushed open the gates and ran through. He blindly ran through the long trail of tombstones, the unbaried ones tripping him to stop his frantic running.

He stopped running, once he saw a small house in the distance. The grave diggers hut was a small white hut. Shaped like an old cabin, the walls as if were only a cardbaord box. He saw the only light was coming form a small latern in the window. He flet the hunger and thrist starting to bring the pain back, coursing back into his body. He moaned slightly bringing his hand to his forhead. Walking blindly, still in the same direction of the Grave diggers hut, feeling the shallow heart beat coming to his ears as he got closer and closer.

He stopped at the door, leaning over to look into the window. The old man sat by the latern, shivering from the cold. The look of pure misery planted across his wrinkled face. Sesshoumaru felt sorry for him. He tried to stop himself, tried to walk away, tired to give the old man another chance at life. Oh how bad he just wanted to turn on his heels and runaway, never to look over his shoulders, but he just couldn't. He slowly opened the door, red tears streaming down his face. He old man jumped up from the cold dirty ground in fright.

The old man looked at him, his heart pounding roughly. "Leave me be Satan", He screamed. "You have no idea who Satan is" Sesshoumaru said, his voice deadly. In two short strides, he had the old man in his arm, breaking his neck in the process of him taking the warm hot blood form his victim. He had gotten messy, spilling half of the blood from the victim down the front of his shirt. He licked the blood from his lips, dropping the body now already turning hard and cold. He stepped over him, whispering his apologys as he headed for the door.

The midnight wind on his face felt almost good, but the new found warmth he had discovered form his victim, left him shivering in coldness as well as his happiness to have a feeling once again. The tears that spilt down his face, he had notices with a finger tip, the watery liquid was once again the color of tears without the red pigment. He kept walking, not wanting to get any new found attention. He walked, walked until he came close to the end of the line of graves. The willow tree gentaly blowing the leaves around, making the scene almost errie like the scary movies as a little kid.

The exit, he couldn't see anywhere, but the gates weren't very high at all. He streached his long pale arms, the black t-shirt he had on make a small ruffling sound. Then all the sudden before he took his leap, off in the distance he heard a small whimper.


	4. Chapter 4: Visions

**A/N**: Finally I am able to post this. My internet has been down for some time now and I haven't been able to do anything. I am sorry if you guys are all pissed off at me, I know i would be too. I'm am aslo sorry about this chapter, it might be confussing. Anyway I am sorry and here is the next one. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Visions **

Sesshoumaru had left go of the silver railing, letting the sound rattle down the chain links of the fence. His feet hit the ground softly, almost like he floated down touching the fallen leaves. He lifted his nose to the air and became very excited as he smelt fear coming in waves. He could make out the rough sounding heart beats, counting and turning each one in his head.

His foot stopped in mid-step as the sound became louder. Sesshoumaru began to follow it, bearing in his heart that this could be more blood, more feeling for him to have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome fell over, her ankle hitting the perfectly still grave stone. The horrible smelling dirt she had been collecting had spilt over her as she landed on the hard ground. "Damit, I hate this.." she whispered to herslef as she examined her ankle and trying to brush herself off. Suddenly she heard a twig snap, and her head shot up.

"Who's there?" She called, not to loud but her voice failed her to a small squeak. She began to lift herslef off the ground. "God damit, I really don't want to be here." She thought to herself, grabbing the foul smelling bag. Her dark hair fell off her shoulders, cascading to go around her face. She was lifting her head, pulling the hair away when she saw something land in front of her.

She gasped, her heart nearly stopped causing her to faint. She dropped to the ground, but the man caught her before she was fully hit. All at once before she slipped away, she flet Finger tips at her temples.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The visions flooded both their minds, Sesshoumaru saw at once again the beatiful young woman frailing inside the flames screaming and screaming. But this time he was able to see her more closely. She had the face of the girl in his arms, the the fire this time didn't look as hot as before, it actually looked cold. Like it was trying to shed her outer skins. She stopped screaming, just enought time to make eye contact with him. Her sad blue eyes searching for something she couldn't find. She tried to step out of the flames, toward him as if to embrace him, but the vision blackend. And his connection with her was broken.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and looked at the girl he still held. What as he to do with her? She was out cold.


	5. In Between! Author Note!

Hey Readers, this is a letter from me to you:

I am so sorry I haven't finished this story. I have a job now and I have like no time to myself anymore. I promise to get this story done someday soon. I'm not sure if your still even intrested but I am working on the next chapter and I'm gonna try and make as long as I can. I hope you all have had a good Christmas and an even better New Year!


	6. Chapter 6: Distions

**A/N:** Sorry about all the short chapters.I know it's a hassle, but I'm trying to get them longer each time I start a new chapter so bear with me. Thanks for sticking with me during this process. Enjoy!

**A Vampire's Kiss**

**Decidions**

Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the unconcious girl to look at the sky. The dark sky begining to be clocked in lighter colors. He looked around quickly, already feeling the invisable rays burn his new found skins. He tried to find a tomb somewhere close.

He ran his fastest, the gil in his arms slightly bouncing, but his enhanced strength didn't go unnoticed. He stopped at a tall white thick marble Tomb. The engravings on the tomb door read clearly.

"To our Martyr"

"Whatever" he thought and pushed through the door way, not really caring what he found inside the locked inclosed space. He quickly closed the door just as the first rays of the sun had hit the gound outside the tomb. His eyes adjusted to the dark fairly.

In the middle of the tomb, lay a soild table. And upon the table laid a body with a white and gold veil covered the remains. He pushed the remains off, ignoring the cluncking sound of the bones muffled. He gentaly laid the gir on the table, trying very heard not to disturb her in anyway.

Ster seeing to that, he sat himself on the floor. Using the door as something to lean against for he soon became very much under the spell of sleep. Maybe he would wake up and open his eyes, if it were possible, form this horrible dream...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a start. The mold and dust around her made her begin to cough. She sat up, holding her chest slightly. Kagome could feel the cold slab of marble underneither her body, which in turn made her begin to shiver in the cold of what seemed like to her a inclosed marble box. She moved her legs, letting them dangle slowly moving them down in caution to make sure it was solid ground.

She slid down, and slowly crouched down feeling around on the the ground. Seaching for the walls of the enclosed box. Her finger trailed over the ground unti they reached something soft but cold. Cloth rained underneith her finger tips, which in turn trailed up until they found a face. She poked the face, and in response heard a small grunt. She stilled in fear, then slowly let out her breath when she heard no other response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of his eyelids slowly opened, dazed and completly exhausted. He watched sliently his eyes agjusted to the darkness and the girl slowly scooted away and leaned next to him, her back resting against the wall. He couldn't move his head it stuck in place. Trying to not startle her, he lifted a hand and began to shake. Thrist overwhelmed his body.

"Girl," he said, he listened in amustment as she gasped. "please...I need..."

"What do you need?" she said, her voice quivering in fear.

"b-blood...please" he begged. He tried to peel himself away from the wall. His body almost to the point of convulsions.

"I don't. No, I don't want to die, " she whispered, a sob escaping her lips.

He groaned as the pace of her heart began beating inside his ears taunting him, teasing. "I wont kill you... I just, I just need...enough" then his voice failed him.

Her voice quivered "If I let you, will you let me go?" The only reply she got was a small 'uh-huh'. Her hand searched the ground looking for his fingers. She found them and took ahole of his plam. She turned it over and placed her hand inside his. She helped lift his and her hands and brought her wrist to his mouth.

The flesh pounded against his lips and he gently parted his lips and bit down. She sighed in ecstacy and cried out slightly from the pain that raced up her arm.

A wave of memorys flashed across his mind. But then suddenly stopped and he watched in remembrace as the girl screamed and screamed caught up in blue flames.


End file.
